


Chasing a dream

by shinjukusunset



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, just a lil short thing for my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjukusunset/pseuds/shinjukusunset
Summary: For the first time, he is allowed to reach out for his own dream and grab it, selfishly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Chasing a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short story, written in just one night, but i'll be damned if its not written with all of my love for tsuzuru minagi. enjoy!

The sharp white of a half-written page shines its cruel light out into the silent room. He lowers the light of the screen another notch and sends a glance towards the clock in the bottom right corner.

3:23 AM.

Everyone is probably asleep by now. Well, Itaru may still be up, and it isn’t like any of the other guys never pull an occasional all-nighter.

Tsuzuru continues writing, hoping the click-clack of his keyboard will be nothing more than a lullaby for the sleeping Masumi in one of the bunks above. The next play is coming up soon, and he needs this script done. It isn’t easy, being the only playwright in a company with four troupes, but he is nothing if not hardworking.

He has to be.

He had promised to continue writing their stories, had begged for a chance at this way back when he first joined the company. Everyone had given him this opportunity. If he gives up now, it would all have been for nothing. His fingers on the keyboard continue spinning together words into sentences, sentences into scenes and stories. 

For the first time, he is allowed to reach out for his own dream and grab it, selfishly. He doesn’t have to take care of seven younger brothers right now or put his own love for acting and writing aside, because he knows there isn’t any way for him to pursue it. For the first time, there is a way. The director, the actors, his brothers, they all create this path for him to follow.

No way in hell will he let this chance go.

So, he continues tapping away at his keyboard, writing line for line, word after word. His heart, it feels like it could burst at any moment, as though it’s growing too big for his chest. He always feels like this whenever he’s still writing long after midnight, or when the cheer of the audience reaches the stage at a deafening volume. There’s a certain sentimentality, he thinks, that he only feels in those moments. It’s a feeling precious to him.

It must be some sort of love, Tsuzuru decides. He loves the stage so much, that the fact that he’s currently _here_ , chasing his dreams, feels unreal. In these moments, everything is right, and he is where he is supposed to be.

Through his window, the night is dark. A streetlight glows outside, the only light alongside the stars. They keep him company through the middle of the night.

He doesn’t believe much in fate, but sometimes it feels like no matter what would’ve happened, he is bound to end up here, writing his heart out. It’s not something he can ever let go of, so he’s grateful for the chance to run after it, with all of his strength.

He doesn’t mind doing household chores or looking after his brothers. Tsuzuru knows that they are all depending on each other, and that he must do his part too, to ensure that they will all grow up and become the best, they can. That’s why he works hard. For them, he once thought, that he had to give up his dreams, and instead go for something more stable. Something safe. But suddenly, they were all cheering for him. They, too, sacrificed things for him. Tsuzuru once thought that his older brothers were selfish. They never had the same responsibilities at home, instead they were free to chase after their ambitions. Was he never meant to do the same? Later, he realized how wrong he had been. His older brothers worked hard for the family’s sake. For his sake too, so it could soon be his turn to pursue his own dreams. 

Without his family, he would never be here, right now, pouring his passion into a script. There are so many things that could’ve been different, but none of those things matters. He’s here now.

It’s where he’s supposed to be.

He lets out a small sigh. The relief he feels, no longer pushing his love aside, he hopes it shows in his work. He has a long way to go. There’s still dialogue to be written, characters to create, both in his current projects and the future ahead. He’s barely getting started.

\---

Tsuzuru presses the “save” button one last time and yawns. He’s not sure what time it is, when he falls asleep, but the sun’s rays are already slowly approaching the horizon. Soon they’ll bathe the room and his sleeping form in a golden shine, celebrating a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its currently 3:23 am, and i swear on fucking god, i wrote in a random time, when i started writing this thing, and its a fantastic coincidence, that i finished at that same time. 
> 
> anyways!  
> ive known tsuzuru for 23 days and ive already fallen deeply in love with him. he inspire me, as a fellow creative. what a great boy.  
> this fic was inspired by me crying over tsuzuru at midnight and also because i was reading the story for kakemeguru and?? ive never been so touched by a story about footbal before. of all things. go tsuzu for making me suddenly interested in a play about a sport ive never cared about before, youre amazing  
> also, i googled the symbolism behind dandelions and like. im going to tear up again


End file.
